yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2
September 18, 2007 * September 27, 2007 * September 30, 2007 | rating = | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2, known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX TAG FORCE 2 in Japan, is the second installment in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force series. A new year at the Duel Academy has begun and the Tag Duel Tournament is the year's most anticipated event. Champion duelists from all around the world have accepted invitations to this tournament. Explore the Duel Academy and find your perfect partner to combine your Decks to become an unstoppable fighting machine. This game can be connected to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution (PS2) to battle more characters and collect more cards. Each game includes three exclusive trading cards. Features * Cards up to Tactical Evolution (from OCG Series 5). * Up to 2889 Cards Available * Mini Games * New Anime-Original Cards * New Characters * Monster Summon and Attack animations now play regardless of the character who Summons/attacks with them. New Monsters have Summon and Attack animations including "Chimeratech Overdragon", Elemental Hero Neos and "Rainbow Dragon". * Egyptian God Cards available if UMD Recognition is used with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force. * New Destiny Draw System * Follows the March 2007 OCG banlist by default, but more recent banlists can be downloaded, although the computer decks will keep their recipe and ignore the newly applied banlist. Promotional Cards * Mad Reloader * Chaos Burst * Dark Bribe ''Tag Force 2'' Anime-Only Cards As with every Tag Force game before and after it, anime-exclusive cards were released for Tag Force 2. The Arcana Force monsters were released in Light of Destruction, so only the ones not yet released are listed here; however, many of them were presented as anime-originals in Tag Force 2 since LOD wasn't released at a time. Anime-original cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force are present but not listed here. Confirmed Downloadable Cards * Phantom of Chaos - September 27, 2007 * Fallen Paradise - November 1, 2007 * Slash Draw - November 15, 2007 * Load of Darkness (misnamed The Dark Creator) - November 29, 2007 * Infinite Fiend Mirror - December 27, 2007 * The Light Barrier - January 10, 2008 * Suit of Sword X - January 24, 2008 * Reversal of Fate - February 7, 2008 * Cup of Ace - February 21, 2008 * Power Wall - March 20, 2008 * Jurassic Impact - April 3, 2008 * Last Machine Acid Virus - April 17, 2008 Deck 2 Recipes Booster Packs Card Converter Sandwich FAQ Destiny Draw System When a player is about to lose a Duel, they can activate the new Destiny Draw system. It will randomly draw a card from the preset Destiny Cards instead of the normal draw. Up to 5 cards can be set as Destiny Cards in the Deck Edit screen. You can only use it once in a single duel. When you can edit your partner's Deck, you can change their Destiny Cards. If you have used the effect of a card that places it on the top of the Deck such as Malevolent Nuzzler and you activate the Destiny Draw system, you will draw the Destiny Card, then draw the card that was placed on top of the Deck the next time you draw. Playable Characters When you start a fresh new game, you can only choose Page 1 characters as a Tag-Duel partner. Once you have completed the Story Mode you can skip the Starting Story Event; also you are now allowed to choose among one of the Page 2 or 3 characters, provided you had beat them in Duel (during the Story mode or in Free Duel) at least 10 times. (Any character dueled at least once becomes available in Free Duel!) Click on "Show" ▼ Story Mode * When you start a new Story Game, you choose one of the Page 1 characters as a Tag-Duel partner. Then you can watch him or her duel for you, duel alone in a classic one-on-one duel or duel in a tag duel. * To progress further a character story, you need to fill your Tag Partner's hearts (they appear on the top right corner). Each time you battle (alone or in tag duel) his/her hearts will fill. You can also spend 500 DP to buy a sandwich at the Store. The Golden Egg Sandwich gives a full current heart to whoever you tag with. Check the Sandwich FAQ to know what kind of Sandwhich a character likes or dislike. * Each time a Heart is completed, you need to exit the map and go on the yellow Exclamation Mark to duel and advance the story. Save before in case you have a bad deck, because if you lose the duel you lose unsaved data, and you cannot edit your deck(s) during the event duel. Although, if you lose the duel you can retry again as many times you want (losses will be added to you win/loss ratio though). * The first four events are common to each character. Fifth to eigth are specifics for any of the Page 1 Characters. Any student/teacher chosen from the Second and Third Tiers as partner will lead you to completely different events. * Characters you have to defeat during those Story Events use a different deck than the usual they use when you encounter them on the field otherwise. Also, characters use a powered up version of their deck once your complete your Partner's Fourth heart Story Event. Page 1 Characters' First to Fourth Story Events | normal monsters = * Dark Magician x2 * Lady of Faith x2 * Mystical Elf x2 | effect monsters = * Dark Magician Girl x3 * Magician's Valkyria x3 * Sangan * Skilled Dark Magician x2 * The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion x2 * The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion x2 | fusion monsters = * Dark Paladin x3 * Kamionwizard x3 * Musician King x3 * Sanwitch x3 * Skull Knight x3 | spells = * Card Destruction * Dark Magic Attack * Dimension Fusion * Fusion Gate x2 * Heavy Storm * Mage Power * Magical Dimension * Metamorphosis x2 * Mystical Space Typhoon * Premature Burial * Sage's Stone x2 * Soul Absorption * Spell Absorption * Swords of Revealing Light * Terraforming x2 | traps = * Call of the Haunted * Crush Card Virus * Magician's Circle x2 * Mirror Force }} Second Event: Hero VS Vellian Crowler * It happens at the Ra Yellow Dorm. There you find Vellian Crowler and Vice Chancellor Bonaparte. Crowler wants you to carry some duel disks for him, and then Bonaparte lets you know they were punished for upsetting Chancellor Sheppard. So you need to duel Crowler if you don't want to do his punishment! * Crowler plays an Ancient Gear Deck composed largely of Ancient Gear cards. The majority of his monsters have the ability to prevent an opponent from activating Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Crowler often employs various methods to speed up the summoning of his signature card, Ancient Gear Golem. | monsters = * Ancient Gear Beast x2 * Ancient Gear Engineer x2 * Ancient Gear Golem x2 * Ancient Gear Soldier x2 * Exiled Force x2 * Giant Rat x3 * Mask of Darkness x2 | spells = * Ancient Gear Castle x2 * Ancient Gear Tank x2 * Double Summon x2 * Heavy Storm * Limiter Removal * My Body as a Shield * Mystical Space Typhoon * Pot of Avarice * Premature Burial | traps = * Call of the Haunted * Divine Wrath * Forced Back * Good Goblin Housekeeping x2 * Mirror Force * Ring of Destruction * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Spell Shield Type-8 * Statue of the Wicked x3 * Widespread Ruin x3 }} Third Event: Hero VS The Gambler * Now you will go into the Forest to find Pierre the Gambler chatting up Alexis...which doesn't make Chazz happy! They then bet on you to duel him! * Pierre plays a Gamble Deck. By combining "Second Coin Toss" with the ability of cards such as "Sand Gambler", Pierre is able to decrease the possibility of calling a coin incorrectly, thereby causing the favorable effects of his cards to trigger. | monsters = * Abare Ushioni x3 * Dice Jar x3 * Jirai Gumo x2 * Roulette Barrel x3 * Sand Gambler * Time Wizard | spells = * Dangerous Machine Type-6 x3 * Level Limit - Area B * Messenger of Peace x3 * Mystical Space Typhoon * Second Coin Toss x3 | traps = * Blind Destruction x2 * Call of the Haunted * Dice Re-Roll x2 * Fairy Box x2 * Gamble * Gravity Bind * Judgment of Anubis x2 * Needle Wall x2 * The Paths of Destiny x3 }} Fourth Event: Hero & Partner VS Paradox Brothers * After filling up the fourth heart, you will be able to edit your partner's Deck. * This time you'll have to go to the Slifer Red Dorm, where you'll find Bonaparte up to destroy the Red Dorm. * You'll have to fight the Paradox Brothers. They run a Gate Guardian/Burn Deck. * Duel Difficulty: }} Page 1 Characters' Fifth to Eigth Events Page 2 and 3 Characters' Story Events * Second Event: Hero & Partner VS Alexis Rhodes & Chazz Princeton Go to the Harbor to find Alexis, Chazz, Syrus and Tyranno. Chazz claims that ever since he's the tag duel partner of Alexis, they are the island's best couple. You end up tag dueling Alexis and Chazz. |normal monsters = * Aqua Madoor x2 * Neo Aqua Madoor x2 |effect monsters = * Apprentice Magician x2 * Crystal Seer x3 * Ice Master x2 * Mobius the Frost Monarch x2 * Mother Grizzly x3 |gemini monsters = * Aquarian Alessa x2 |spells = * Brain Control x2 * Heavy Storm * Mage Power * Magical Dimension x2 * Mystical Space Typhoon * Pot of Avarice (D) * Premature Burial (D) * Snatch Steal (D) * Twister x2 |traps = * Call of the Haunted * Dust Tornado x2 * Good Goblin Housekeeping x2 * Magic Cylinder * Mirror Force * Ring of Destruction * Threatening Roar x2 * Torrential Tribute }} |effect monsters = * Dragonic Knight x2 * Exiled Force x3 * Newdoria x3 * Old Vindictive Magician x3 * Yomi Ship x3 * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch x3 |spells = * Fiend's Sanctuary x2 * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Pot of Avarice (D) * Premature Burial (D) * Shield Crush x2 * Smashing Ground x2 * Snatch Steal (D) * United We Stand |traps = * Call of the Haunted * Ceasefire * Good Goblin Housekeeping x2 * Magic Cylinder * Mirror Force * Raigeki Break x2 * Ring of Destruction * Sakuretsu Armor x2 }} * Third Event: Hero & Partner VS Blair Flannigan & Chazz Princeton Go to the Classroom, to find Chazz and Blair. Although they are great partners, they don't get along. They will duel you and if they lose they'll change partners. |effect monsters = * D.D. Warrior Lady * Maiden in Love x3 * Marshmallon * Shining Angel x3 * The Unhappy Girl x3 * The Unhappy Maiden x3 |spells = * Cupid Kiss x3 * Happy Marriage * Magical Stone Excavation * Mystical Space Typhoon * Pot of Avarice * Premature Burial (D) * Scapegoat * Snatch Steal (D) * Swords of Revealing Light (D) * Wave-Motion Cannon x3 |traps = * Call of the Haunted * Defense Maiden x3 * Magic Cylinder * Mirror Force * Solar Ray x3 * Solemn Wishes x2 * Wall of Revealing Light x2 }} |normal monsters = * Ojama Black x3 * Ojama Green x3 * Ojama Yellow x3 |effect monsters = * Shining Angel x3 |fusion monsters = * Ojama King x3 * Ojama Knight x3 |spells = * Ground Collapse x3 * Lightning Vortex * Mystical Space Typhoon * Ojamagic x2 * Polymerization x2 * Pot of Avarice (D) * Premature Burial * Scapegoat (D) * Swords of Revealing Light (D) * Wave-Motion Cannon x3 |traps = * Call of the Haunted * Magic Cylinder * Mirror Force * Ojama Trio x3 * Raigeki Break x2 * Solar Ray x3 * Wall of Revealing Light x2 }} * Fourth Event: Hero & Partner VS Alexis Rhodes & Jaden Yuki Go to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm to find Jaden and Alexis. Alexis complains that she's tired. Jaden makes a comment to this which gets her angry. She then challenges you to a tag duel. |normal monsters = * Blade Skater x3 |effect monsters = * Cyber Gymnast x2 * Etoile Cyber x3 * Giant Rat x3 * King of the Swamp x3 * Warrior Lady of the Wasteland x3 |fusion monsters = * Cyber Blader x3 |spells = * De-Fusion * Fusion Recovery * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Polymerization x2 * Pot of Avarice (D) * Premature Burial (D) * Reinforcement of the Army x2 * Swords of Revealing Light (D) |traps = * Call of the Haunted * Compulsory Evacuation Device x3 * Divine Wrath x3 * Forced Back x2 * Mirror Force * Solemn Judgment x2 }} |normal monsters = * Elemental Hero Clayman |effect monsters = * Elemental Hero Bladedge x2 * Elemental Hero Wildheart x3 * Elemental Hero Woodsman x3 * Giant Rat x3 * King of the Swamp x3 * Morphing Jar * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (D) |fusion monsters = * Elemental Hero Mudballman x3 * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster x3 * Elemental Hero Terra Firma x3 * Elemental Hero Wing Wingman x3 * Elemental Hero Wildedge x3 |spells = * De-Fusion * E - Emergency Call x3 * Fusion Recovery * Heavy Storm * Miracle Fusion x3 (D) * Mystical Space Typhoon * Polymerization x2 * Pot of Avarice * Premature Burial (D) * R - Righteous Justice x3 * Reinforcement of the Army x2 * United We Stand |traps = * Call of the Haunted * Mirror Force * Mirror Gate * Sakuretsu Armor x2 }} * Fifth Event: Hero & Partner VS Blair Flannigan & Jaden Yuki Go to the Slifer Red dorm to find Jaden and Blair. They are on a winning streak and decide to challenge you and your partner. |effect monsters = * D.D. Warrior Lady * Dreamsprite x2 * Maiden in Love x3 * Marshmallon * The Unhappy Girl x3 * The Unhappy Maiden x3 * Warrior Lady of the Wasteland x3 |spells = * Cupid Kiss x3 * Giant Trunade * Happy Marriage * Mystical Space Typhoon * Premature Burial (D) * Reinforcement of the Army x2 * Snatch Steal (D) * Swords of Revealing Light (D) |traps = * Call of the Haunted * Defense Maiden x3 * Enchanted Javelin x3 * Good Goblin Housekeeping x2 * Mirror Force * Spell Shield Type-8 x3 }} |normal monsters = * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Sparkman |effect monsters = * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Elemental Hero Necroshade * Elemental Hero Stratos * Elemental Hero Wildheart x3 * King of the Swamp x3 * Morphing Jar |fusion monsters = * Elemental Hero Darkbright * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Mariner * Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman x3 * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant x2 * Elemental Hero Wildedge * Elemental Hero Wildedge x3 |spells= * De-Fusion * E - Emergency Call x3 * Fusion Recovery * Giant Trunade * Heavy Storm * Miracle Fusion (D) * Mystical Space Typhoon * Polymerization x2 * Pot of Avarice (D) * Premature Burial (D) * R - Righteous Justice x3 * Reinforcement of the Army x2 * Snatch Steal |traps= * Call of the Haunted * Good Goblin Housekeeping x2 * Mirror Force }} * Sixth Heart Event: At the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm you will find Jaden and Aster. Jaden immediately challenges you but Aster complains about having dueled so much. They duel you anyway and afterwards Aster tells Jaden he needs to study more so he then runs from Jaden. * Seventh Heart Event: Go to the Volcano to find Jaden and Jesse. They immediately challenge you. After you beat them they will run off in search of more people to duel. * Eighth Heart Event: At the Duel Arena you will find Jesse and Aster. Jesse challenges you but Aster complains that he and Jaden duel too much. Aster gives in and you must beat them in a tag duel. * Note: Unlike the Page One Duelists, the game doesn't end after the Eighth Heart Event. You must enter one more event that takes place in the classroom. Here, things will play out just like in Jaden's Eighth Heart Event except you don't duel your partner. Instead, you're given the choice to accept or decline a certain 'reward', which is a kiss from Ms. Dorothy. }} Glitches External links * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 at the Konami of America website. * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 at the Konami website. Category:Video games